


An Abridged History

by TypingMonkey (purty64)



Category: Reincarnated Saints AU, The Penumbra Podcast, The Second Citadel - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, do with this what you will, listen I just had a very vivid description appear in my head so I wrote it down and didn't stop, no one has ever tagged those before apparently rip, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purty64/pseuds/TypingMonkey
Summary: There were three brothers, and they wereholy.But history is written by the winners, and by the masses, and for the rich and the poor and those whoneedsomeone to look up to.So some things just get... left out.
Relationships: Saint Aaron & Saint Damien & Saint Ferdinand (The Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. On the first day...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maikuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maikuria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [something human in your eyes (a life of love and opportunity)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725625) by [maikuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maikuria/pseuds/maikuria). 

He could see them on the horizon.

The eldest of the three stood up, and up and _up_, and stared. He could see them on the horizon. The conversation stopped, and his two <del>siblings?</del> companions looked up at him. He stepped over their still sitting forms, staring.

He could see them on the horizon.

As he walked, his hands started to shake, with <del>fear</del> <del>rage</del> desperation-anger-terror, none of them and all at once. The time had come, he had _known_ it was coming, that it <del>_was inevitable_</del>

They were closer, now.

He started to, to shake apart, and   
_(his face didn't contort he had no eyes no face to twist-)_   
to run, towards the <del>army</del> horde on the horizon, hands held low and fingers like claws <del>(like?)</del> and he _screamed_, the desperation-anger-terror overwhelming him   
(and it went on, and on, and on, and he could see the mass of bodies _flinch_ as one-)   
as he _slammed_ his fists into the ground, again, and again, and _again and again and_

They were gone. The earth, now a gaping wound, the only thing left to show anything had happened. That and the loud, harsh gasping breaths coming from <del>him</del>.

He turned, and walked, and sat. His <del>siblings</del> moved to sit beside him. None of them said a word.


	2. On the second day...

He could smell them.

His siblings could not, not yet. They couldn't even see them, but this was _his_ domain <del>and theirs as well</del> and within his domain he reigned supreme.

He could smell them through the water, and now he could see them.

He stood, his siblings falling silent, the youngest watching him and the eldest turning away. He stepped around them, toward the cliffside, toward the <del>horde</del> <del>_army_</del> in the water ahead.

He could feel the anger-fear-desperation _<del>(you cannot have these people they are **mine**)</del>_ filling his head, churning his thoughts so like how he churned the water but he took a breath   
let it out   
_(one   
two   
three)_   
letting the fear-anger-desperation flow through him to his hands and arms and then down his <del>spear?</del> into the _water_   
and they died.   
He turned back   
_(the screams still echoing in his head-)_   
and sat beside his siblings. The eldest held him.

After a while, he cried.


	3. On the final day...

He <del>she?</del> could see them coming. She <del>he?</del> was already standing, already prepared. The eldest two were sitting behind her, slumped over, wrung out from the previous days. But <del>he</del> could see them coming, and <del>she</del> could see the people running in fear.

The youngest. The only one left.

Full of fire <del>full of fear of rage and pain and _hope hope hope_</del> and armed with <del>a sling?</del> she <del>he</del> raised his <del>her</del> arms to the air and   
_let_   
_the fire_   
**_fall_**

All was silent. The people stared, struck dumb. The horde... was in too many pieces to make much noise at all. And the two eldest were too twisted up in themselves and each other to make a sound.

The littlest of the three walked back, neat steps around the falling, flaming bits of <del>monster</del> <strike>creature</strike> <strike>_friend_</strike> on the ground, and sat primly by <del>her</del> his siblings.

Smoke rose from around the ground beneath <del>his</del> her feet. And no one spoke.


End file.
